The Birthday Boys in: The Courtroom of Love
by Meffhead38
Summary: The Birthday Boys! Awesome new show about cute funny boys doing cute funny things. A fanfic seemed appropriate. May or may not write more once the show starts! Parody of the sweaty courtroom scene in "Skewered."


The courtroom is a very sweaty place to be.

"Thank you your honor" say Mike after being allowed to proceed by Judge Bob

Mike clears throat and stands

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mike half-bows "I'm dazzled."  
"I am impressed and _entertained_ by the little show the prosecutor's been puttin on. And that's all it is. It's a show" Mike wink at Judge Bob "Don't be fooled."

"Sure, he'll get us all excited and wow us with fancy talk of thermometers and fahrenheit degrees, but what he won't talk about is why, _dear god_, why are we ALL wearin such. hot. CLOTHIN."

Crowd gasps!

"I look around this courtroom today and I see nylon," Mike violently throws off jacket "I see rayon, I see satin and polyester!" Mike unbuttons and throws off vest in frustration "I think we look in the mirror" Mike unties bow tie "We might find that maybe" Mike takes off tie, unbuttons shirt a little "Just maybe, it's all this hot clothin that's to blame. Thank you very much."

Crowd murmurs

General agreement from crowd

Everyone start loosening collars, unbuttoning pants and stop there

But Mike is still taking off clothes!

He takes off shoes!

He takes off socks!

He unbuttons shirt and pants!

Sweaty lady in the back say "Hey you can't take off ALL your clothes! This is a public place!"

Mike shake his head and say "Look lady I dunno what you're talkin about but these are too hot I gotta go!" He throws his shirt at Tim and takes off his pants

Crowd gasps!

General muttering of "well, if HE'S doing it…" etc

Pretty soon everyone is in their underpants and can no longer concentrate on the trial because there are hotties in undies everywhere

Mike stands up again

"Now isn't this much better now that we're out of those clothes?" say Mike

Jeff stands up at the table and is like "I agree!"

But then he notices Mike's behind

"Oooo dat ass" say Jeff

Mike turn around and is like WAT but then he see Jeff in his undies and is like ohey

They look at each other

Suddenly the sound of SPROING fills the room

Mike and Jeff look down at their own respective crotches and are like, haha wait that's not it

SUDDENLY

Pip Denny CRASHES through courtroom wall on his flying machine!

"Oh my shoooooooe!" say Pip because his shoe fall off

"Oh my paaaaaaants!" say Pip because his pants fall off too

Pip Denny land in corner of courtroom

Flying machine umbrella help air condition room a bit

"Oh that is a nice breeze" say Mike and takes off his undies to enjoy it more

Crowd gasps!

"Oooooo mama call the doctor!" purr Jeff at Mike

Mike raise eyebrows seductively as Jeff joins him in the middle of the courtroom

"If it does please the court, I would like to ask the defendant what he would do if I just...fucked him in the middle of this courtroom" say Mike

"_Hells yeah_" say Jeff and starts making out with Mike

It becomes very apparent to Mike that Jeff is still in his undies

"Hmmm" Mike chuckle as he rub the front of Jeff's undies

"I wonder what that would look like..."

Harp sounds play

Soon Jeff's undies are gone and he and Mike are in the middle of the courtroom fuckin

"Yeeeaaaah…." say Mike

Tim look at Judge Bob like "Well?!"

"Overruled" say Judge and tap gavel on desk (except not his ACTUAL gavel if you know what I mean (it was his penis))

Tim is so mad he jerks off just to spite them all

Dave hopes that no one will notice that he is jerking off too under his stand

The jury all start screwing each other in one big orgy too

Everyone is making funny sex noises

SPROING

BOI-OI-OING

BOOOOOOM

SPROING

SPROING

SPROING

THUD

Mitch the curator laughs his face off at the funny sex noises

Chris the editor comes streaking in because he heard there was a fucking party going on in here

"Omg my idol" gasp Mitch

Chris stand with hands on hips and gives a cocky glare to Mitch

"You like what you see?" ask Chris "I wonder what that would sound like"

SPROING goes Mitch

And they fuck too.

"Your honor" say Matt "As the stenographer in this case, I really ought to remain impartial. But what troubles me is that I must be tasked to record all this while not taking part in it myself." Matt is still in full clothes so he is sad.

"That can be fixed" say Judge Bob

Naked Judge Bob walk sexily over to Matt

Matt is excited

Naked Judge Bob throws Matt out of courtroom

"There fixed lol" say Naked Judge Bob and he laughs and laughs

Matt has a cry outside the Courtroom of Love

Naked Judge Bob shrugs and fucks Pip Denny for the hell of it

Everyone is fucking and sproinging

Mike and Jeff are just going at it (#otp) (#meff)

Mike is on top of Jeff

They about to kiss again

Suddenly Mike stands up and walks over to camera

"Hi folks. I think we made our point here, right. Fanfiction."

"There's just never enough sex going on yo"

Dave stop jerking off and joins Mike at camera to say "Yeah, we'd love to fuck them all, but we're just so confused with the abundance of hotties!" Dave put arm around Mike shoulder

"HEY, I DIDN'T EVEN GET ANYONE COME ON!" shout Tim

"Yeah you're one to complain" Matt say from outside courtroom, but no one can even hear him

"See what we mean?" Jeff say and walk over to camera, also put arm around Mike shoulder

"So fanfiction, stop messing around trying to tell a story,just skip right to the sex…"

Entire courtroom say "...and make it easier for us to enjoy all these wonderful hotties!"

Text scroll Birthday Boys FanFix

SKEWERED!

_**amirite ladies**_


End file.
